A Son
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Setelah dituduh hamil, tiba-tiba seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai hitam mengakui bahwa Mamori adalah ibunya. Masih SMA kok hamil? Eh tapi ... kayak pernah liat./"Hai, Ayah,"/"EEEEHHH?"/HiruMamo. AU
1. Chapter 1

Pagi ini, langit tidak seperti biasanya. Musim panas yang biasanya menyengat kulit menampakkan secercah awan kelabu di langit. Mendung. Angin yang biasanya mengembuskan udara panas kini mendingin, membuat beberapa siswa harus mengenakan jaket agar tidak kedinginan.

Di ujung jalan, seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam berdiri sambil mengadahkan kepala menatap rintik-rintik air yang perlahan turun membasahi tubuhnya. Hujan, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan air yang jatuh dari atas sana. Kalau diingat, kapan terakhir kalinya, ya?

Ah, yah. Mungkin saat ia belum bertengkar dengan orang itu.

"Tch." Youichi mengumpat. Tidak usah memikirkan tentang itu lagi. Itu pahit—terlalu pahit. Bahkan untuk diingat saja tidak pantas, apalagi untuk dikenang.

Youichi mengunyah permen karetnya, berjalan perlahan melewati jalanan bobrok yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Bajunya basah kuyup—memungkinkannya untuk membolos. Hujan sialan, merepotkan saja.

Kakinya melangkah berbelok ke kanan—kembali ke jalan yang akan menghubungkan ke apartemennya. Padahal, ruang unit kesehatan sekolah memiliki baju ganti bagi para siswa yang membutuhkan. Tapi, memangnya dirinya dianggap di sana? Cih. Modal pintar tidak cukup apabila ingin diakui di sekolah itu.

Youichi masih berjalan. Hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Sebuah payung di dalam tasnya tak ia sentuh sedikitpun. Walaupun gengsi untuk mengakui, sepertinya Youichi menikmati saat-saat tetes hujan membasahi tubuhnya.

Iris hitamnya terpaku saat menatap seorang Kakek tua di tengah jalan celingak-celinguk dengan baju yang lebih basah darinya. Ia tidak kenal Kakek itu, ataupun pernah bertemu dengannya di sekitar jalan sini. Namun, entah kenapa seperti ada yang mendorongnya untuk mengeluarkan payung dan menyerahkannya pada Kakek tua itu. Ah, sialan. Kok jadi lembut gini, sih?

"Kakek,"

Janggut putih itu masih basah—namun rintik-rintik hujan tak lagi mengalir di sana. Kakek berjanggut panjang dengan kepala tak berambut itu menoleh perlahan pada Youchi, lalu mengulas senyum tipis layaknya seseorang yang telah lama mengenal Youchi. Ia tertegun, eh?

"Apa kau tersesat?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang berteduh."

Jawaban yang aneh, begitulah pemikirannya saat mendengar jawaban sang Kakek. Berteduh di tengah jalan? Hanya orang yang telah kehilangan akal yang akan melakukan hal itu. Ini hujan lebat, tidak ada tempat yang bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh.

"Tch. Yasudahlah. Pakailah ini agar tidak semakin kehujanan."

"Wah. Kamu baik sekali, Anak Muda."

Youichi hanya berdehem sebagai balasan, lalu hendak berjalan kembali menuju apartemennya. Namun, sebuah tangan renta mengalungi pergelangannya. Itu tangan sang Kakek—memegangi tangannya seakan berkata 'jangan pergi dulu'.

"Heh?"

"Ini untukmu,"

Sebuah cermin tiga perempat tinggi badannya diserahkan sang Kakek kepadanya. Kening Youichi mengerut, bingung akan benda ini. Benda sebesar ini, dikeluarkan sang Kakek darimana? Kantong ajaib Doraemon, eh?

"Untuk apa ini? Besar sekali,"

"Untuk berkaca,"

Bletak! Sebuah sudut siku-siku menggantikan kerutan di dahi Youichi. Ingin rasanya ia menjitak Kakek Renta ini jika tidak tau sopan santun. Kaca ya memang untuk berkaca! Bodoh!

Eh? Sejak kapan dirinya belajar sopan santun?

Youichi meletakkan kaca itu tepat di depan wajahnya. Cih, surai hitam ini. Surai hitam yang menyamakan rupanya dengan orang itu. Heh, pasti akan lebih tampan jika ia mengecat rambutnya dengan pirang.

"Terima ka—AAAAAAAA ..."

Dan setelah itu, dirinya sudah tersedot ke dalam cermin.

.

.

Eyeshield 21

Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

.

.

A Son

.

.

MiMeNyan

(Yukimura Hana & Iwahashi Hani)

.

.

.

Hiruma—Mamori

.

.

Enjoy!^^

.

.

Sore ini, seperti hari-hari biasanya, lapangan Deimon diisi oleh sejumlah siswa yang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler American Football. Semuanya berlari mengelilingi lapangan; melakukan pemanasan sebelum memasuki tahap latihan inti.

Harus diakui, seluruh anggota sangatlah enggan mengikuti pemanasan yang terkesan sepele ini. Namun, seorang lelaki berambut pirang; Youichi Hiruma—yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan kapten Amefuto tersebut, selalu siap siaga membawa senjata api guna menembaki siapa pun yang berhenti berlari. Jadilah, suka atau tidak suka, semuanya harus terus mengitari lapangan sampai sang kapten menyuruh berhenti.

Dari luar lapangan, dua orang gadis yang juga merupakan anggota tim deimon hanya dapat tertawa ringan tatkala melihat wajah kelelahan semua anggota kecuali Hiruma. Lelaki pirang itu masih dapat tertawa lebar, sembari sesekali melontarkan kalimat tidak sopan.

"Boncel sialan, gendut sialan, botak sialan, tua sialan, jangan berhenti berlari!" Hiruma menembakkan pelurunya secara menggila ke arah Kobayakawa Sena.

Mamori mengerutkan dahinya samar setelah mendengar teriakan Hiruma. Agaknya, ia tidak terima jikalau Hiruma menyebut Sena dengan panggilan serendah itu. Apalagi sampai menembakinya tanpa kenal ampun.

"Hiruma, jangan terlalu kasar pada Sena!"

Helaan napas lelah keluar dari bibir Mamori. Gadis bernama lengkap Mamori Anezaki tersebut jadi merasa bersalah pada Sena. Ia tidak bisa melindungi Sena dari setan macam Hiruma itu.

"You-nii keterlaluan sekali ya, Mamo-nee?" celetuk sebuah suara cempreng dari samping Mamori. Suara milik gadis bersurai biru pendek, Suzuna Taki; cheerleader Amefuto Deimon yang merupakan anggota perempuan kedua setelah Mamori.

Yang ditanya pun mengangguk kecil. "Untung kita tidak disuruh seperti itu, ya, Suzuna." Gadis berambut jingga ini tidak dapat membayangkan kalau dirinya harus mengikuti latihan yang dipimpin Hiruma. Bisa-bisa langsung mati sehabis latihan, pikirnya.

"Iya!" jawab Suzuna penuh semangat, "tapi ... tetap saja aku kasihan pada Sena-kun! You-nii jahat! Sena-kun, ayo semangat~!"

Jemari lentik Mamori menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah; sedikit kebingungan memilih kata yang tepat untuk membalas perkataan Suzuna. Tiba-tiba, wajah gadis bermarga Anezaki itu berubah pucat. Perutnya terasa berputar. Membuatnya ingin segera mengeluarkan apa pun yang ada di dalamnya sekarang juga.

"Uhk!" Mamori menutupi mulutnya. Sesegera mungkin, ia berlari menuju toilet untuk memuntahkan makanan yang saat ini sudah berada di pangkal tenggorokannya.

Suzuna mengernyit heran sesaat setelah Mamori berlalu meninggalkannya. Otaknya masih mengolah semua yang dilihatnya tadi. Seingatnya, ia pernah melihat adegan seperti itu di sinetron-sinetron lokal.

Seorang gadis mendadak muntah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jangan-jangan ...

"Mamo-nee! Kau hamil, ya?!"

Pertanyaan yang kelewat besar volumenya itu membuat seluruh anak lelaki anggota Amefuto Deimon menghentikan laju kakinya dan menatap punggung Suzuna yang kian menjauh lantaran menyusul jejak Mamori; ke toilet.

"Mamori ... hamil?"

Mamori masih sibuk dengan perutnya yang tak kunjung membaik; tetap terasa mual meski ia sudah memuntahkan seluruh sarapan paginya. Padahal, gadis Anezaki tersebut hanya kehujanan sebentar tadi pagi, tapi dampak yang didapat ternyata separah ini. Lagian, tumben sekali hujan turun di saat musim sepanas ini.

"Mamo-nee? Mamo-nee tidak apa-apa?" Itu suara Suzuna, Mamori tau. Gadis keturunan Amerika-Jepang itu sejenak mengulas sebuah senyum tipis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Suzuna.

"Aku tidak apa-a—AAAAAAAAA!"

Bruk! Seorang bocah tiba-tiba menimpa tubuhnya hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Mamori meringis, meraba puncak surai bocah itu guna mengangkat tubuhnya agar tak terlalu menimpanya. Rambutnya runcing-runcing, seperti ...

"Aduuuh, sakit. Kok jatuh ke sini, sih? Nanti makan sama tempat buat tidur gimana?" gerutu bocah itu.

"Hng?" Bola mata Mamori tak henti-hentinya menatap lekuk wajah Bocah ini dengan heran. Seperti ... pernah lihat. Tapi dimana, ya?

Wajah Bocah itu berbalik menatap eksistensi Mamori yang ditindihnya. Keningnya berkerut, merasakan hal yang sama dengan Mamori. Seperti pernah lihat, tapi dimana?

"Eh? Kamu siapa?"

Bocah itu terdiam, masih bingung akan peristiwa yang ia alami. Rasanya, tadi ia tersedot masuk ke dalam cermin dari seorang Kakek yang ditemuinya, kok jadi malah bertemu dengan orang yang terlihat sangat familiar.

Dan sebuah seringai tertoreh di wajah bocah itu.

"Ibu,"

JEDDAR!

"MAMO-NEE?! MAMO-NEE KENAPA?"

Brak! Pintu toilet itu tiba-tiba didobrak kasar oleh seorang Pemuda Iblis dengan senapan di tangannya. Itu Hiruma—yang tanpa pikir panjang mendobrak pintu setelah Suzuna berkata bahwa Mamori berteriak sangat kencang.

Namun, pancaran kekhawatiran pada bola mata Hiruma berganti dengan tatapan heran setelah melihat wujud seorang bocah lelaki yang berada di atas Mamori. Tunggu dulu, bukankah ini ...

Bocah itu kembali menyeringai, seakan tau situasi apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Hai, Ayah,"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hai, Ayah,"

"HAHHHHH!?"

Satu persatu anggota Deimon Devilbats melotot tidak percaya kepada sang Kapten ketika Bocah itu mengakui Hiruma adalah ayahnya. Tapi kalau diliat-liat, wajah mereka memang mirip—sangat malah. Telinga iblis, gigi runcing, hidung mancung. Lalu kira-kira ... siapa ibunya?

"Wow MAX! Kau yakin Hiruma itu ayahmu? Gak salah?"

Seringaian bocah itu semakin melebar. Ia berdiri, merapikan sedikit pakaiannya dan tersenyum layaknya setan di depan Monta. Mamori juga ikut berdiri, menghampiri bocah itu dan berjongkok menatap kedua mata Youichi. Seperti menatap ... Hiruma.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Youichi, masa Ibu lupa?"

JEGGER! Seisi ruangan kembali geger. Setelah mengklaim bahwa Hiruma adalah ayahnya, sekarang Bocah ini juga mengklaim bahwa Mamori adalah ibunya? Tidak tidak, ini pasti hanya mimpi. Tidak mungkin apabila Iblis digabungkan dengan Malaikat malah menghasilkan iblis juga. Seharusnya malaikat, dong? Malaikat selalu menang!

Hiruma menghela napas berat, memandang sebal Bocah bersurai hitam itu dengan dengusan meremehkan. Helai hitam, membuatnya semakin jijik saja. Sekarang rambutnya pirang, bukan hitam. Apa-apaan Bocah ini, mau membuat onar, eh?

"E-eh?! A-aku bukan Ibumu!"

Sekarang, wajah-wajah dengan ekspresi penasaran itu menoleh kepada Mamori. Akhirnya sebuah penyangkalan datang. Mamori menyangkal bahwa dirinya adalah Ibu dari Bocah ini, sedangkan Hiruma ... e-eh? Kenapa malah memasang wajah masam begitu?

"Ya, Hiruma-kun! Bantu aku menyangkal hal ini!"

Hiruma tidak menghiraukan teriakkan Mamori yang bertubi-tubi tertuju padanya. Giginya terus mengunyah permen karet, lalu menarik kursi yang berada di tengah ruangan dan mulai menyalakan laptop—membuka arsip tentang amefuto.

"Hiru—

"K-kalau Ayah dan Ibu tak mengakuiku, aku lalu tidur di mana? Kalau aku kelaparan bagaimana? Kalau aku dimutilasi bagaimana? Kalau hiks hiks kalau ..." tangis Youichi pecah, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Hiruma. Air mata yang sebenarnya hanya bualan semata itu mengalir deras—seakan menuruti akal licik dari otak Iblis kecil ini. Baiklah baiklah, kau berhasil membuat mereka semua simpati, Youichi.

Mamori menyentuh keningnya. Sebagai seorang wanita, tentu ia tidak tega membiarkan seorang anak kecil tidur di jalanan atau semacamnya. Apalagi sampai mengais makanan di tong sampah—ah bayangan itu saja sudah membuat dadanya sesak.

"Yasudah. Hiruma-kun yang bawa pulang saja, mudah kan! Lagipula, wajah kalian kan mirip, jadi tidak akan dicurigai!"

"Tidak, Manager sialan," tolak Hiruma dengan tegas. Matanya berkedut kesal lantaran terus diberi perintah oleh Mamori. Mungkin, Hiruma masih bisa mentolerir jika perintahnya tidak macam-macam. Tapi yang terjadi saat ini, Mamori malah memerintahkannya untuk membawa pulang anak kecil yang entah datang dari mana; anak yang beberapa saat lalu mengklaim Mamori sebagai Ibunya, pun dirinya sebagai Ayah. Ini gila. Menikah saja belum, masa sudah punya anak. "Sekali tidak, tetap tidak."

Mamori menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Hiruma. "Dia bilang kau itu Ayahnya! Jadi kau harus membawanya pulang, Hiruma!"

Satu sudut bibir Hiruma terangkat guna membuat seringai setan di sana. "Dia juga memanggilmu Ibu, Manager sialan. Jangan lupakan itu."

"..."

Bibir Mamori terkatup rapat. Sial, Ia melupakan fakta bahwa anak berambut hitam yang tampak seperti replika Hiruma tersebut juga menganggapnya sebagai Ibu. Kalau begini, Ia tidak bisa memaksa Hiruma membawa anak itu pulang. Bagaimana ini? Ia tidak mungkin mengajak anak itu pulang bersamanya.

Orang tuanya pasti kaget. Dan tak segan menyerbu Mamori dengan berbagai pertanyaan gila khas orang tua, karena menyangka anaknya melakukan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Atau kemungkin terparahnya adalah mereka akan mengusir replika Hiruma yang selalu memanggilnya Ibu.

Tidak, Mamori tidak ingin seperti itu.

Gadis bersurai oranye itu menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan aliran air mata yang sudah terbentuk di pipinya. "Hiruma jahat..."

Suzuna yang ada di sana menyikut lengan Hiruma. "You-nii, kasihani Mamo-nee. Dia sampai menangis, tuh.

Hiruma mendecih. Dasar perempuan, bisanya hanya menangis kalau mendapat masalah. Dan pastinya, kaum Adam harus mengalah agar masalah tidak semakin larut. Kemudian, jika masalahnya sudah terselesaikan, pasti kaum Hawa akan kembali senang dan lupa saat-saat mereka menjadi cengeng. Siklus yang amat pasaran.

"Ya sudah," ucap Hiruma singkat sembari mengunyah permen karet yang ada dalam mulutnya. Netra hitamnya masih berpura-pura fokus pada laptop di hadapannya.

Suzuna yang berdiri di antara Mamori dan Hiruma mengernyit heran. "Apa maksudnya ya sudah itu, You-nii?"

"Aku yang membawa anak sialan itu." Hiruma menjawabnya dengan santai. Kepalanya ia tolehkan pada Youichi, membuat anak itu sedikit tersentak karena kaget mendapati wajah menyeramkan Hiruma yang tersenyum lebar; menampakkan gigi runcingnya. Mirip sekali dengan iblis, pikir Youichi. Eh, kau juga memiliki gigi itu tahu, Youchi!

Punggung tangan Mamori menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Bibir tipisnya mengulas senyum senang tatkala Hiruma mau membawa Youchi pulang bersamanya. "Terima kasih, Hiruma-kun."

Tuh 'kan, kalau kemauannya sudah dipenuhi, pasti para perempuan akan kembali mengulas senyum termanisnya. Cewek sialan, sela Hiruma dalam hati.

Berjarak beberapa meter dari lingkup Hiruma, Mamori, Suzuna, dan tentunya Youichi, terjadi acara penghasutan Monta terhadap Sena. Dua lelaki bertubuh pendek itu sibuk berbisik-bisik, tanpa menyadari Hiruma tengah menguping.

"Sena, kita pulang saja, yuk. Selagi Hiruma-san tidak memperhatikan."

"Aku tidak yakin itu ide yang bagus, Monta."

"Ayolah Sena, ini kesempatan bagus yang tidak akan terulang."

Telinga lancip milik Hiruma bergerak pelan ketika mendengar suara samar dari dua orang anggota Deimon yang kerap kali ia sapa Boncel Sialan tersebut. Diambil olehnya senapan yang tergeletak di sebelah kakinya. Lalu—Dor! Dor! Dor!—kapten Amefuto tersebut menarik pelatuk senjatanya dengan membabi buta.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, Boncel sialan?!"

Poor Monta.

Poor Sena.

Kalian tidak akan selamat.

Sementara kegiatan tak berprikemanusiaan itu berlangsung, Mamori hanya dapat menutupi mata serta telinga Youichi. Gadis bersurai jingga itu tidak mau anak sekecil Youichi melihat adegan penyiksaan yang diterima Sena dan Monta. Bisa-bisa, anak itu meniru kelakuan Hiruma kelak.

Suzuna berteriak kencang, "You-nii, hentikan! Kasihan Sena-kun! Kalau mau, You-nii tembaki Monta saja, jangan bawa-bawa Sena-kun!"

Nahloh.

.

.

.

Karena kedatangan anak kecil yang mirip sekali dengan Hiruma; Youichi, latihan hari ini akhirnya dihentikan sebelum waktu yang ditetapkan. Tentunya, seluruh anggota amat bahagia menyambut kabar baik ini. Jarang 'kan, mereka bisa beristirahat di sore hari tanpa gangguan Iblis Pirang bersenapan api—Hiruma.

Dikarenakan gagalnya latihan ini, Hiruma pun pulang menuju apartemennya. Tidak lupa, ia membawa Youichi bersamanya.

Hiruma sedikit bersyukur, karena anak sialan yang ada di sampingnya tidak cerewet seperti anak-anak kebanyakan. Youichi malah terlihat seperti anak yang acuh tak acuh terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya—nyaris serupa dengan sikap Hiruma.

Mulut Hiruma bergerak pelan, menandakan dirinya tengah mengunyah permen karet untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Maklum, ini merupakan kebiasaannya sejak kecil. Jadi, sulit rasanya untuk terlepas dari benda kenyal nan lengket itu barang sebentar saja. Bisa dikatakan, tiada saat tanpa permen karet.

"Ayah, aku mau permen karet!" ujar Youichi. Tangan kecilnya menarik-narik gakuran yang dikenakan Hiruma.

Sebelah alis Hiruma terangkat. "Aku bukan Ayahmu, bocah sialan." Hiruma menyingkirkan tangan Youichi dari gakurannya. Tapi setelah menyadari wajah Youichi berubah sedih—baiklah, ini hanya akting dari Youichi agar Hiruma mau memberinya permen—akhirnya Hiruma menghela napas lelah.

Kapten Amefuto Deimon tersebut merogoh saku celananya, lalu mengambil sebuah permen karet dari sana. Tanpa kata, ia menyodorkan permen karet miliknya pada Youichi.

Sialan, itu permen karet terakhir yang ada di saku celanaku, umpat Hiruma. Tapi tetap saja, ia memberikannya pada Youichi.

"Terima kasih, Ayah."

"Tch," decih Hiruma. Anak sialan ini, seenaknya saja menyebut dirinya Ayah. Padahal, kenal saja tidak. Dasar.

Langkah kaki Hiruma terhenti di depan sebuah apartemen tua; tempatnya tinggal selama ini. "Kita sampai, anak sialan." Hiruma berkata sambil menarik tangan Youichi yang masih saja berjalan, tidak tahu bahwa tempat tinggal Hiruma sudah ada di depannya.

Youichi memperhatikan sekeliling apartemen itu. Tidak banyak yang berubah, hanya lebih berantakan dengan senapan api yang berceceran di setiap meja. Dirinya tetap sama, yah walau tak tertinggal kata 'sialan' di setiap kalimatnya.

"Kau tidur disitu," Hiruma menunjuk sebuah sofa cokelat dengan ribuan kertas yang berserakan di atasnya. Sofa itu memang biasa ia gunakan ketika sedang mengamati tim amefuto yang akan dilawan Deimon lewat internet, lalu mencatat strategi yang harus dilakukan untuk mengalahkan lawan tersebut.

"Tch. Berantakan, aku tidak mau. Aku ingin tidur di kasur, Tou-chan." Tanpa basa-basi, Bocah bersurai hitam itu meletakkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk milik Hiruma.

"Heh! Jangan seenaknya. Sudah menumpang, minta hati pula." sela Hiruma, menarik tangan Youichi kasar dan langsung menengkurapkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Cerberos menyalak sesaat kepada keduanya, berputar-putar lalu berbolak-balik mengendus keduanya secara bergantian. Pasti bingung, karena mereka memang memiliki aroma yang sama.

"Tou-chaaan! Aku mau tidur di kasur!"

Hiruma tak bergeming. Ia tetap meletakkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil memeluk senapan dan gulingnya. Youichi hendak kembali mengeluarkan argumennya pada Hiruma. Namun, melihat orang yang dipanggilnya 'Ayah' alias 'Tou-chan' itu kelihatan capek, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan ke arah sofa.

"Aku ngalah, besok enggak akan, lho, Tou-chan." ujar Youichi, sembari membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di sofa.

Di ruangan itu hanya terdengar suara dari jemari kecil Youichi yang sedang memunguti kertas-kertas dan menumpuknya menjadi satu. Kertas yang sangat banyak itu langsung berubah menjadi gunung saat Youichi telah selesai menumpuknya, lalu meletakkan seluruh kertas itu di atas meja dan mulai merebahkan diri di sofa. Yah, tinggal berdoa agar kertas itu tidak jatuh saja, pikir Youichi.

Masih hening. Pandangan Youichi kini berpindah pada sosok Hiruma yang sedari tadi tak merubah posisi tengkurapnya. Ia menghela napas, menghadapkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa sosokku jadi seperti ini?"

—

Ting! Tong! Bel itu kembali berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya. Jam di dinding baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, tapi nampaknya sang Pemilik Apartemen enggan membukakan pintu untuk orang di luar sana. Pasti Manager Sialan, Hiruma menebak. Siapa lagi yang berani merusak acara tidurnya selain Gadis berambut oranye itu?

Youichi terbangun. Pandangan matanya langsung tertuju pada Hiruma yang masih bergelut dengan gulingnya. Sebuah senyuman tipis terulas di bibir Bocah Iblis itu, ketika menyadari bahwa tubuhnya telah terbalut selimut tebal nan hangat.

"Ayah, tidak dibukakan pintunya? Itu Ibu, ya?"

"Ibu Ibu. Dia bukan Ibumu! Dan aku juga bukan Ayahmu, Anak Sialan!"

Bibir Youichi melengkung ke bawah—cemberut. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia melangkah mengambil kunci pintu yang berada di atas meja dan mendekati pintu dengan wajah ceria yang dibuat-buat. Ah, aroma nasi rumahan ...

"HIRU—Ah! Ohayou, Youichi-kun!"

"Ohayou, Ibu! Ibu bawa makanan, ya? Ayo masuk! Aku lapar, nih!"

Tangan kecil Youichi menarik tangan Mamori masuk ke dalam—yang disambut dengkuran keras dari pemilik apartemen itu sendiri. Mamori duduk di atas sofa, membuka kotak nasi yang dibawanya dan duduk di sebelah Youichi yang telah kelaparan. Apa saking tidak pedulinyakah hingga Hiruma tidak membelikan Youichi makanan?

"Ini apa, Ibu? Banyak sekali!"

"Itu nasi kepal, dan itu kare. Iya, banyak. Jangan dihabiskan, ya, nanti Hi—uhuk Ayahmu juga mau,"

Youchi kecil menurut, kemudian mengambil dua buah nasi kepal dan memakannya. Tangan Mamori tak mampu menahan untuk tidak mengelus helai rambut Youichi, dan tersenyum layaknya Ibu yang senang karena masakan disukai sang anak.

Dan dengkuran milik Hiruma semakin keras, membuat Mamori mau tidak mau menolehkan kepalanya pada Hiruma.

"Kau hanya pura-pura tidur, Hiruma-kun, aku tau itu! Kemarilah, kau belum makan, kan?"

Hiruma tak bergelut. Perutnya memang sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi, selalu berbunyi untuk minta diisi—namun itu tak mengalahkan gengsinya untuk menghampiri Mamori untuk sekedar mengambil sebuah nasi kepal dari kotak yang dibawa Gadis bersurai oranye itu.

Bukan, ia hanya tidak ingin melihat Anak Sialan itu bertingkah bahwa ia memiliki 'Ibu dan Ayah yang baik hati'. Lagipula, itu hanyalah masa lalu. Tidak perlulah Bocah yang nyasar entah darimana itu mengungkit-ungkit lagi tentang kedua sosok itu.

Dan Hirumapun mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling yang didekapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


End file.
